Clan Destiny
Clan Destiny is the 27th episode to air, and is paired with the 28th episode, Mall-Adjusted. The episode involves Gordon Quid dragging his brothers to Scotland to prove to a skeptical Mr. Blik that the Highland Quid Clan is real. Plot Synopsis It’s the middle of the day, and Mr. Blik is carefully crafting miniature models of himself inside bottles. He has shelves of them made at this point, and he’s proud of each one. Suddenly, a series of high vocal notes is heard from outside, shattering the Blik in a bottle in his hand. Mr. Blik gets infuriated and looks out the window for what that sound could be. It was Gordon singing, and shouting “In the name of the Highland Quid Clan, surrender your shell to The Song of the Sea!” in between. He continues the song, and the rest of the bottles shatter all over the shelves. Blik gets furious and goes outside to Gordon, numerous hazards get in the way due to the mighty vocals. His voice shatters dozens of things, even Stonehenge. Angered beyond belief, Mr. Blik tosses a sink into Gordon’s mouth, demanding that he stop with the singing (Waffle’s okay with it however, he has headphones on.) Gordon attempts to explain to Blik that he is only practicing an ancient ritual from his home clan, to which Blik threatens to physically harm him with a ritual of his own. Blik then sets Gordon straight, reminding him that he was born under the couch and that there’s no Highland Quid Clan in existence. This prompts Gordon to attempt to prove to Blik that the clan isn’t fake at all, and he brings both of his brothers all the way to Scotland in Gear. They’re at Scotland, and Gordon jumps out of the monster vehicle and asks that his brothers follow him. Mr. Blik does so, stating he’s only following due to pity. Gordon knocks on the door of a shack, and an old Scotsman answers. Gordon introduces himself as Gordon Quid of the Highland Quid Clan. The old Scot states that there’s no such clan located there. Mr. Blik starts to gloat, but the old Scot then points out where the clan is, which is right next door. Gordon is ecstatic to see his homeland again, Mr. Blik is stunned to learn that it was real, and Waffle just says “Splee!” The trio starts walking through the clan, attempting to greet the inhabitants, but they all shut their doors and close their windows, leaving Gordon bewildered. Gordon then notices the Great Gopher Inn, the very place he got his catchphrase from. They enter the building, stating that they’re looking for the main members of the Highland Quid Clan, and the statement leaves the Scots inside shocked. One of them, Klqain Quid, confirms that they’re indeed the Highland Quid Clan. The bunch surrender, thinking that Gordon is the Banshee in a new form, to which Gordon denies. Gordon tries to tell them that he is simply a clan member visiting home. The clan laughs at the thought and the cats are promptly tossed out of the Inn. Gordon comes back, desperately trying to get through to them, while Mr. Blik comments to Waffle about how pitiful the attempt is. Klqain lists to Gordon the reasons as to why his claims couldn't be true, one among them was the fact that he can’t launch a sheep. Gordon questions why he would even want to launch a sheep, and a screech is heard right after. Klqain calls out for the sheep, which is placed in a catapult and launched into the bog. Klqain explains to the trio that when the banshee rises up out of the swamp , she comes searching for a sacrifice, which the sheep are served as. Gordon wants to help the clan with this curse, demanding to help his home land. Klqain, frustrated, screams to Gordon, confirming that he is absolutely not from the Highland Quid Clan at all. Not now, not ever. Gordon is shocked, and he looks at himself through a window’s reflection, asking himself “If I’m not from the Highland Quid Clan, then who am I?” Mr. Blik finally gets the chance to gloat again, requesting that they all head back home, and that he’ll also “buy Gordon a cupcake for Gordon’s pity party.” Gordon can’t take the mental anguish, and he runs off. Mr. Blik slowly realizes what his taunts and the whole situation have done to Gordon, and he stops giggling out of guily. The wind is blowing fiercely, and the air is masked with fog, and Gordon‘s will is drying up. He walks to a stone and is seen moping on it. Gordon questions his life, even down to his voice. Waffle spots him through his binoculars (which is just a plank with eye holes in them.) to which Blik frustratedly asks “Does everyone I know live in a fantasy world?” Gordon confirms to his brothers that his life was only a big lie. Gordon, hopeless, jumps in the lake. Unbeknownst to him, the lake was only a shallow body of water. Gordon demands his brothers leave him, and he’s left alone in the mist. Back at the village, Klqain is firing more sheep to the bog, and Blik and Waffle are trying to get Klqain to accept Gordon as an honorary member. They all hear that the village has officially ran out of sheep, so Klqain improvises with putting the brothers into the catapult, and tosses the duo out. Mr. Blik is scared, trying to recollect himself, while Waffle gets invaded by a Swamp Eel. The two run off and try to find a way out of the bog, until they run into the mighty Banshee. We see Klqain and Scotty watching from afar, and the cats are thrown back at them. The Banshee enters the clan, looming over them while Waffle puts his headphones back on. All seemed hopeless, until a mysterious voice is heard from behind. The voice was singing, and the voice belonged to Gordon. Gordon was atop the tower singing The Song of the Sea to banish the beast. The Banshee is haunted by the tune and freaks out until it finally turns to stone. The song continues, and the stone is breaking piece by piece, and out comes a beautiful Seal Woman. The woman was cursed into becoming a carnivorous Banshee long ago, and she is now free to return to the waves, thanks to Gordon. She requests to know what the name of her savior is, to which Gordon says “My name is Gordon...“ and sighs, remembering he’s not a member of the clan.... until today. Klqain finishes the sentence with “Quid.” Klqain hands over his sash to him and accepts Gordon as a member, now Gordon’s name is rightfully restored. Gordon now responds with “My name is Gordon Quid of the Highland Quid Clan!” to which everybody cheers for the cat. Gordon tosses a fish to the Seal Woman, she catches and eats it, and returns to the sea. Gordon finishes the song to the clan, and we see an over head view of the entire village. Trivia *Gordon has a Quid Clan tattoo on his right leg. **However, none of the other clan members do. *Right after Clan Destiny first aired back in 2006, the ending had been changed at the last minute for future broadcasts. The original version had Gordon singing "La-la-la-la-la-la-LAAA~" while a shot of the Highland Quid Clan slowly zooms out and fades to black. In the newer version, a shot of Blik crying on a pier from "A Wooly Adventure" was shown for a second due to editing errors, and the last shot of the Highland Quid Clan quickly shattered instead of slowly fading to black, along with Gordon singing "Ha-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh~ ahhh-aaaahh-ahhhhhaaaa~", the same verse of The Song of the Sea that made the squirrel's fur explode earlier in the episode. **The post-premiere edit was used for foreign dubs and broadcasts. **A similar editing error occurred in "Scaredy Cat" with "Big Eyed Bunny", though it is unknown if there are also two differing versions of "Scaredy Cat". *This episode was originally proposed to air with "Magic Staff." Continuity * Mr. Blik reminds Gordon that he was born under the couch again. * Waffle shouts "Splee" again. * The name of The Great Gopher Inn is often shouted out by Gordon in exclamatory moments. Errors * When Mr. Blik says "Welp, that's settled." the insides of his mouth are seen black for a frame. * When Gordon is sobbing atop a stone next to a lake, his mouth is missing for a frame. Quotes Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2006